A Dog's Day Out
by EveningoftheMoon
Summary: What Happens When A Dog Gets onto the Hogwarts Express? Read and find out!
1. Where It All Began

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. so don't expect it to be that good. I'm just doing this because I want to make a difference in this world. o.O  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or anyhow own anybody from Harry Potter. besides Chewy the dog. That's my character that I threw into the mix. The others all belong to JK Rowling. my goddess. -Dreamy sigh-  
  
Chapter One: One Confused Day at the Train Station  
  
I, Chewy the dog, was royally lost outside the train station. I had come here with my master and then I had lost her, she had left me here tied to a garbage can with my rawhide bone. I waited for what felt like hours, then finally slipped out of my collar and padded my way into the train station she had gone into.  
Sounds filled my ears, some of them scaring me. A smell drifted past my nose and I smelled it, accidentally dropping my bone onto some black- haired teenagers cart that he was pushing. I barked once as he kept walking away, but my bark was lost in all of the sounds.  
Frantically I followed him, catching up to him just as he slid through a brick wall. I tried to stop myself from hitting it but I was too late, I slid to the wall and through it, yelping. Suddenly I found myself on another platform, with a dull colored train next to it.  
I saw the boy with my bone loading his suitcases onto the train, and when he found my bone, he looked around and then pocketed it and went inside. Barking, I dashed through the people and followed him onto the train. I saw him step inside a compartment not too far from me and shut the door behind me.  
I ran to the door and jumped up on it, scrabbling my paws against the glass. Seconds later the train started moving and I fell over just as they looked at the glass. I saw the black-haired teenager look out the window and down at me with a weird look on his face. My rawhide bone was in his mouth.  
As he opened the compartment door I growled, looking at my bone. He seemed to get the idea and he beckoned me inside, giving me my bone. I grabbed it and sat on the floor, chewing away happily. 


	2. Harry Finds Out

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. so don't expect it to be that good. I'm just doing this because I want to make a difference in this world. o.O  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or anyhow own anybody from Harry Potter. besides Chewy the dog. That's my character that I threw into the mix. The others all belong to JK Rowling. my goddess. -Dreamy sigh-  
  
Chapter Two: Harry's POV  
  
Harry Potter was pushing his cart full of suitcases through King's Cross, heading for Platform 9 ¾. He looked briefly to his left, seeing a tall, thin woman with long flowing blond hair.  
"What happened to short and pink Tonks?" Harry said, grinning. Tonks looked over at him and returned the smile.  
"I told you before Harry, makes me look a bit peaky," Tonks answered, grinning. Harry laughed and looked back over at Moody, his bowler hat tipped down over his eyes, hiding his magical one. Without turning his head to look Harry, Moody talked.  
"What's wrong Potter? Noone is following us, I hope," he said, and Harry knew that Moody's magic eye was spinning in every direction.  
"Oh Harry here's your ticket!" Tonks exclaimed, pulling a lot of paper from her pocket and giving the ticket to Harry. "Oh no!" Tonks cried as she dropped all the paper, stopping to pick it up.  
"Keep going Harry, you'll miss the train," Moody muttered out of the corner of his mouth and Harry shrugged, waving at Tonks.  
"Bye!" he called to her as she scooped up her papers. Harry turned around and suddenly stopped as a pack of muggles stepped in front of him. Harry growled and waited for them to move. He felt a small thunk as though something had dropped onto his cart but he shrugged it off and kept walking.  
As he approached Platform 9 ¾ he sped up a little bit, walking straight at the wall with Moody at his side. He couldn't help but hear yelps behind him as he went through but he shrugged them off too and walked to the train, quickly unloading his luggage onto the train and spotting a rawhide bone on his cart.  
"Weird," Harry muttered, hiding it from Moody's view by putting it in his pocket. Moody clapped him on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.  
"Have a good year Harry, and watch out for anything unusual. Write us and tell us if anything suspicious happens, ok?" Moody asked as Harry stepped onto the train. Harry nodded.  
"Alright, no problem. See you whenever," Harry said, happy to be going back to Hogwarts. Moody waved good-bye as Harry walked inside the train, walking down to the usual compartment that he, Ron, and Hermione shared. As he walked into the compartment he found Ron, Hermione, and Neville sitting there talking happily. Harry sat next to Ron and he couldn't help but notice that Neville and Hermione were holding hands.  
"Wait a sec.you two are going out?" Harry asked, a slight grin growing over his face. Hermione and Neville glanced at each other and smiled.  
"Yeah Harry we are. for about two months now," Hermione answered, squeezing Neville's hand. " I thought I told you?" she added, frowning.  
"Probably did, I just most likely forgot," Harry said, pulling the rawhide bone from his pocket.  
"Where did you get that from?" Ron asked, raising his brows. Harry frowned, raising it up to eye level.  
"It was on my c-," Harry started, but he was cut off by something scrabbling at the glass. Harry jumped into the air and accidentally bit down on the bone.  
Without removing it from his mouth, he stepped towards the door and looked down at a golden brown dog. It bared it's teeth at him in a growl and Harry pulled open the door and pulled the bone from his mouth.  
"It's a dog!" Harry exclaimed and everyone else frowned.  
"Are you serious?" Neville asked, craning his neck to try and see. Harry lured the dog into the compartment and gave it its bone. Ron shut the compartment door and then sat down, looking at the dog.  
"How did it get onto the train?" Ron asked, confused.  
"Never mind that, how did it get onto the platform?" Hermione asked, frowning. Harry thought about it hard for a few seconds, and then figured it out.  
"I know how. The dog accidentally dropped its bone onto my cart and then it followed me onto here," Harry said seriously, looking down at the dog. "Oops," he added in a meek voice. Neville patted the dog's head.  
"I like him," Neville said cheerfully.  
"Or her," Hermione corrected him with a smile. Neville blushed and rolled his eyes.  
"I know, I know," Neville said sheepishly, grinning a bit.  
"This can't be good though. I bet Dumbledore will flip out if he finds out," Harry said anxiously, biting his lip. Hermione frowned.  
"Harry, if you just explain to him what happened I'm sure Dumbledore won't care. In fact I bet he'd let you keep him," Hermione said with a brilliant smile. Harry felt like the weight was lifted off of his shoulders.  
"Thanks Hermy," Harry said with a grin. Hermione scowled.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" 


End file.
